jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Nijimura's Father
Mutated= |-| |ja_kanji = 虹村父 虹村万作 |birthname = Mansaku Nijimura |stand = Nijimura's Father's Stand |gender = Male |nation = Japanese |family = Keicho Nijimura (older son) Okuyasu Nijimura (younger son) Stray Cat (pet) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = Kellen Goff |liveactor = |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a minor character featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Crippled and deformed by one of DIO's implants after his death, he is cared for by his sons, Keicho and Okuyasu Nijimura. Appearance Nijimura Sr. is a short, rotund creature with rough, blistered green skin, mismatched eyes, no ears, a squished nose, and puffy lips resembling a beak. He has a mohawk-like hairstyle with small bald patches in between. He wears a sleeveless shirt along with shorts. Before his deformation, as seen in a photograph, he was a man of masculine features and short, dark hair, wearing a genial expression. Personality Nijimura Sr. is unable to communicate above a basic, animalistic level. Keicho assumed that he is unable to recognize his two sons and that he does not seem to possess much, if any, self and environmental awareness. His sons were originally frustrated by his apparently-meaningless habit of searching through a chest in his room. He would take everything out of the box then cry, and had been doing the same thing for ten years. However, Josuke restores the torn objects on the ground to reveal that Nijimura had been searching for a photograph of himself and his young family. Before his mutation, Nijimura was shown to be a man who loved his family. However, the financial stress and the death of his wife put a great deal of stress on him, which he directed towards his children. He agreed to work for DIO in order to keep his family's economic situation together, though it's implied that he still beat his children, possibly due to the grief of his wife's death and the guilt of making a deal with someone like DIO. Abilities :See also Nijimura's Father's Stand. It is implied that Nijimura had a Stand, having been recruited by DIO during his Stand search. Whether his current survival is maintained in part by a formerly more pronounced Stand ability or it is simply the result of merging with vampiric cells inside of him is still up to speculation. Nijimura seems effectively immortal and possesses extraordinary healing capabilities; his limb is shown regrowing back in an instant when removed. However, despite his apparently indestructible status, Josuke notices that his body is also abnormally flimsy: although completely without the intention of doing so, simply seeking to remove the peculiar contact, Crazy Diamond effortlessly punches Nijimura's right arm off when he is grabbing onto Koichi's leg during their first meeting. This is also an observation shared by Nijimura's eldest son, Keicho, as the latter once calls his father "a pile of rotten flesh". It is suggested that Nijimura might not be able to return back to who he was before the mutation, as his cells have long since merged with DIO's spore planted inside of him. History Background Twelve years prior to Diamond is Unbreakable, the Nijimura family's matriarch died, leaving the father in depression. On top of that, Japan had been going through a tough time economically and the family soon fell into poverty. The father constantly abused his sons as a result. Two years later, the patriarch started to receive letters with money and jewels. Much later in his life, his older son Keicho would realize his father had sold his soul and heart to DIO, who, at that time, was scouring the globe for a Stand user capable of recreating reality. DIO, however, distrusted the Nijimura patriarch and implanted a seed of his undead body within him. When Jotaro defeated DIO, and when his younger son Okuyasu was only 7, the seed burst, causing the father to slowly mutate into a monstrous form, and later lose his ability to speak. This form would automatically heal any wounds inflicted. Keicho subsequently searched for a means to end his father's miserable life. Diamond is Unbreakable The Nijimura patriarch is first introduced as a bestial, unintelligent creature. It is kept on a chain and searches feverishly through a box for his family's photograph. However, Keicho misinterprets the action as mere insanity and angrily beats his mutated father for that reason. Only when Josuke examines the contents of the box and pieces the photograph back together is the patriarch finally pacified. Later in the series, Okuyasu is seen attending his father when they meet with Josuke to discuss Yoshikage Kira's actions and to look after one another in case any of them may be assaulted. At the end of the series, the Nijimura patriarch is seen adopting Stray Cat and bonding with his new pet. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Trivia *In the credits of the live-action film, he is named . This follows the name theming of his family, as all three men have kanji in their names used for the -based system of which groups digits in larger numbers in sets of 4: in Mansaku represents 104 (10,000 or 1 0000), in Okuyasu represents 108 (100,000,000 or 1 0000 0000), and in Keicho represents 1012 (1,000,000,000,000 or 1 0000 0000 0000). Gallery Manga= NijimuraTransformation.PNG|Nijimura transforming into a monster NijimuraFirstArm.png|First appearance as his new form, grabbing Koichi Hirose NijimuraFatherStandManga.jpg|Growing a new arm Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 NijimuraFirstReveal.png|Face revealed NijimuraChest.png|Fumbling with paper scraps in his chest NijimuraBeaten.png|Beaten by his own son, Keicho Nijimurafamily.png|The Nijimura family Nijimurapatriarch1.png|Remembering happy times nijimuradadwithstraycat.jpg|Nijimura's last appearance, with a new pet |-| Anime= Nijimura father's suffering.png|The struggles of Nijimura's father Nijimura father transforms.png|Nijimura's father transforming into a monstrous form Nijimura's father regrowing arm.png|Growing a new arm Keicho beating his dad.png|Being cruelly beaten by his son Nijimura's father picture.png|Shocked at seeing the restored picture of his family Nijimura's father crying.png|Remembering happy times The Nijimura Family.png|The Nijimura family The Morioh Warriors.png|Nijimura's father and the other warriors of Morioh Okuyasu with his dad.png|Eating happily with Okuyasu at Tonio Trussardi's restaurant nijimurafatherhappy.png| Nijimura's father reaction after eating Tonio's food. NijimraFather KeyArt.png|Nijimura Father's Key Art |-| Film= Nijimura father 1.png|Nijimura's Father Grabbing Koichi's Leg Nijimura father 2.png|Nijimura's Father After getting Punched By Josuke Nijimura 3.png|Nijimura's Father Looking For Pieces Of The Old Photo Keicho 15.png|A Young Nijimura's Father With His Wife And Kids. Nijimura 4.png|Nijimura's Father Crying Over The Restored Photo Nijimura father 5.png|Nijimura's Father Continuing To Cry Over The Photo, Placing His Hand Over The Part With Keicho. |-| Other= Niji1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Agents of DIO Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4 Category:Nijimura Family